My prince
by AniKamia666
Summary: Mari Ohara quiere un príncipe, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando una sexy motociclista se cruce en su campo de visión?. Sí, amo el cliché xD. Feliz cumpleaños Mag papá!


_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a las... las... los... ¿Eh?_

 _Ajem:_

 _A mi padre cuyo guapo (? se las canto a usted (? A ti! -le vale la distancia familiar-_

El espíritu de mi casa #6 : **Oye Ani, pero eso no rima.**

Ani: **... ¿Te callas?**

Hehe xD

Te diría que despertaras y eso pero ya es tarde y me imagino que ya hasta te vas a dormir xD pero bueno.

¡Hey! Feliz cumpleaños Mag papá! Espero te la hayas pasado bien uwu. Yo voy tarde con el regalo (cómo siempre, la puntualidad no es mi fuerte xD), pero aquí está uwu.

Sinceramente tengo algo de ¿miedo? miedito xD por darte este fic, pues sé que aun estoy a años luz de ser tan genial como tú, pero al menos espero haber podido hacer una historia agradable (con mucho amor owo), y aunque quise que fuera yuri hard, nada más You y Mari no se dejaron xD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo así apachurrado (aunque no te guste, Se aguanta!). Espero en este año nuevo de vida... No sé cómo se escuche eso xD, este nuevo año de vida que comienza para ti esté lleno de grandes oportunidades y que seas muy muy feliz con Gaby mamá, que te ama y adora así como nosotros tus hijos uwu.

Y bueno... Ya no sé qué decir así que te dejo leer (y a quien lea el fic xD) Te quiero Mag papá!

* * *

 **"My prince"**

 **YouMari.**

 **Dedicado a mi papá cuyo favorito.**

* * *

 _— Mari, ¿cómo quieres que llegue tu príncipe a declararse?_

 _— No lo sé, pero debe hacerlo perfecto— dije mientras guardaba mi escalímetro._

 _— ¿Perfecto? ¿Cómo?_

 _— No lo sé, que se arrodille y diga: "Mari Ohara, ¿quieres ser mi princesa?"._

 _— Pides demasiado, hermana._

 _— Silence! ¡Y cuántas veces te he pedido que te limpies los pies antes de entrar en mi cuarto! ¡Sal de aquí!_

 _— ¡Pesada! — lo escuché gritar entre risas mientras salía de mi habitación._

 _¿Qué pedía demasiado? ¡No podía pedir menos! Era un momento especial, y si alguien llegaba a mi vida, debía ser la persona perfecta._

Al menos eso pensaba…

* * *

— ¿A qué hora va a llegar Chika? — le pregunté a la pelirroja a mi lado.

— Me dijo que ya venían en camino.

— ¿Venían? ¿Esa otra chica vendrá también?

— ¿You? Sí, viene con ella.

— Oh…

— ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!

— Je, je…

— _I'm serious!_ Simplemente esa chica me… No sé— además era lo más lejano a mi príncipe perfecto y pulcro que esperaba.

 **Defecto número 1: Su aspecto era demasiado descuidado como para entrar en los parámetros de mi persona perfecta.**

— ¿Cómo lo dirías tú? — Ruby pensó un momento — _She makes you crazy?_

— ¡No!

— Oh mira, ya vienen.

Bufé mientras volteaba mi vista a las dos personas montadas en esas bestias de dos ruedas. Definitivamente no me agradaban las motocicletas, manchan horrible tu ropa si te descuidas y no dejan de ser tan ruidosas, mi madre estaba obsesionada con ellas _and_ … _its all._

 **Defecto número 2: Era amante de las motocicletas.**

— Hola señoritas— dijo Chika una vez se quitó el casco.

— _Mikan_ — le sonreí como saludo.

— ¡Chika! — como era costumbre, Ruby se lanzó sobre mi amiga para besarla.

— Esas dos no se despegan para nada— escuché una voz cercana a mí. You se encontraba con los brazos recargados en el _handlebar_ ; sonreía radiantemente, casi tanto que me contagió el gesto, no pude evitar tomar mi cabello, solo hacía eso cuando me ponía nerviosa.

— Sí, pero bueno, así es el amor.

— Sí…

— Hoy iremos con los demás a una fiesta, ¿quieres venir Mari? — me ofreció.

— Y-Yo…— lo pensé, esa joven de ojos azules era algo así como mi punto débil. Tan tierna y a la vez tan caballerosa. _My Mikan_ decía que haríamos buena pareja. ¿Apodo gracioso? Sí, lo inventé yo — Lo siento, no puedo.

— Oh, entiendo.

— Vamos Mari, que yo sepa no tienes nada que hacer hoy— y ahí estaba Chika con su acto de cupido. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad para empujarme a su lado.

— _Of course I have things to do!_

— Tranquila, está bien— You me sonrió — Será para otra.

— Sí…— casi susurré.

 **Defecto número 3: Me hace sentir cosas extrañas cuando rechazo sus invitaciones.**

Las vi irse y suspiré. Quizá debería soltarme un poco, después de todo no soy de las personas que se asustan fácilmente, _but_ … ¿Por qué justamente tenía que gustarme alguien así? Si Clarie me viera, seguro que saltaría de felicidad y tendría un "te lo dije" en los labios acompañado de un "¿y tú príncipe perfecto NO-AMANTE de las motocicletas?"

¿Por qué?

Mi madre es igual de fanática, tenía un gran taller de reparación para esos monstruos metálicos de dos ruedas y siempre olía a aceite de motor; si me lo preguntan, era desagradable para alguien que tenía gustos tan alejados de esas cosas como lo soy yo. Aun así, Clarie no lo entendía, y muchas veces llegaba a picarme con que debería ser como mi hermano, reparar motocicletas como mi hermano, ser una con la motocicleta como mi hermano, hallar lo fascinante en esas máquinas como ella y ser mecánica como ella. Lo peor es que contagió de ese entusiasmo a mi mejor amiga. Sí, Chika comenzó en ese mundillo de las tuercas y el aceite gracias a mi madre, mientras que yo me enfoqué en la moda. Internamente creo que odio todo lo relacionado con la mecánica simplemente por llevarle la contraria a mi madre, y por la misma razón siempre rechacé las invitaciones de You, _but, well_ … _I'm Mari Ohara,_ y si yo digo que no, es que no… Aunque esa chica de ojos azules me tentara de una manera que me hacía temblar…

— ¿No crees que pides demasiado? — me dijo Ruby un día. Parecía un deja vu.

— ¿Es demasiado? Para mi está bien.

— Pero Mari… Tú no puedes controlar eso, mírate, casi babeas por You, pero tu orgullo no te deja hacer nada— suspiró —. Deberías dejar de pensar en qué querría y que no querría tu madre y vivir por ti— me miró con severidad —. No eres la única persona interesada en You Watanabe, pero sí la única persona a la que invita a salir, ¿crees poder soportar que alguien más lo haga?

Fruncí los labios. Aunque quisiera decir que no… _Ruby was right,_ no soportaría que You saliera con alguien más.

— No…

— Piénsalo Mari, la vida es muy corta como para vivir por otra persona.

De todas las veces que habíamos tenido esa conversación, era la primera vez que Ruby me había hablado con tanta seriedad. Y esas palabras se grabaron en mi mente.

* * *

— ¿Acompañarte para iniciar la carrera?

— Bueno es la carrera temática al estilo de los Estados Unidos Americanos, ya sabes, la chica rubia se pone en medio de los participantes y da el banderazo de salida.

— Si lo hago, me debes una… ¡No! ¡Dos! Dos cenas en _sushi roll_ — en mi mente cruzó la idea que había tenido hace unos días junto a la plática que había tenido con Ruby, eso de dejarme llevar un poco. Además de que tenía un lindo motivo de _beautiful and cute blue eyes_ para acceder. Sin embargo, al menos debía sacar provecho de esto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero acabo de comprar mi figura de Honoka!

— Y ahora me llevarás a comer a mí, _honey._

Chika bufó, pero después sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

— Si me haces el favor de ser la rubia sexy de la carrera, hecho.

— _Good!_ Pediré muchas cosas, así que prepárate.

— ¡Vale!

Y así, me vi embarcada en una nueva tontería junto a mi mejor amiga.

La niña dulce y hasta cierto punto, distraída que había sido en mi infancia ahora era toda una chica _bad ass_ , de esas que te meten en problemas y de las que te llaman a las _sodding_ cinco de la mañana para pedirte que las saques de una celda y pagues multa porque se les ocurrió pelearse con alguien; aunque si le digo eso quizá me eche en cara que ella ha tenido que prestarme dinero cuando me lo gasto en telas o discos de mis artistas favoritos. _My mikan_ es como la viva imagen de mi madre, _but with tangerine-colored hair and red eyes_. Hay ocasiones en que me pregunto si Clarie y Hotaru no nos intercambiaron en el hospital, pues nacimos en el mismo y su madre era una gran artista, hacía magia con la pintura. Pero desafortunadamente mi color rubio y sus ojos rojizos apuntaban a que estábamos en el lugar correcto, al menos genéticamente, claro.

A veces la molestaba diciéndole que no entendía cómo era que su novia la aguantaba, pero ciertamente entendía que a Ruby le fascinaba la forma de ser de mi amiga, prácticamente se le mojaban las bragas cada que Chika se ponía en modo _ikemen_ con ella. Pero Chika sabe que por más que la moleste, la aprecio como si fuera mi hermana.

Suspiré y me recosté en la cama; tenía una noche larga por delante. Era hora de sacudir mis ideas de rebeldía y comenzar a divertirme como quisiera.

* * *

— ¿Lista? — me preguntó Ruby una vez subimos al taxi. La loca de Chika quería que las tres nos fuéramos en su motocicleta. _Berk!_

— _Yes_ — el automóvil comenzó a moverse y no tardó mucho para llegar al cruce donde mi amiga nos había pedido que la viéramos. Pasaron algunos minutos y Chika llegó junto con otras cuatro personas.

— ¡Amor! — Ruby se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó, con demasiado entusiasmo diría yo, casi se estaban comiendo ahí.

— _Ok_ , _what's happening here?_

— Oh Mari, perdón — _my friend_ se separó al fin de la pelirroja y me miró con una sonrisa — El lugar donde hacemos las carreras queda muy lejos aún, así que le pedí a mis amigos que me acompañaran por Ruby y por ti. ¿Está bien? Así no vamos tres en una motocicleta.

— Bueno, te doy un punto por tu esfuerzo.

— Genial— sonrió —. Ahora, ¿con quién te vas? — miré a quienes la acompañaban, reconocí a la hermana de Ruby, Dia Kurosawa, tal parece que ya pueden convivir en el mismo espacio sin querer matarse — Ya conoces a You, ¿no?, creo que ella cumple con tus exigencias en seguridad— _Mikan_ cupido apareció de nuevo.

— _Well_ … —me dirigí hacia una chica de cabello grisáceo, me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Chika sabía que siempre exigía que fuera cuidadosa al manejar su BMW S1000R, y seguro le había dado el mismo consejo a la peligrisácea.

— Ten— me dijo mientras me extendía un casco — Sostente bien Mari, esto será agitado.

— … _Thank you_ — subí a su motocicleta y me abracé bien a ella, aunque no me pegué tanto. Ya tenía mucho que no me subía a una de esas cosas, así que estaba nerviosa.

* * *

— ¡Quiero bajarme! ¡Quiero bajarme! — era demasiada velocidad, no llevábamos nada que nos cubriera, podía sentir las llantas inclinarse y el rose de los autos que pasaban a nuestro lado — _Get off now!_

Escuchaba que me gritaba unas cosas, pero no la oía bien por el casco, parecía que estaba bajando la velocidad, pero no se detenía. Comencé a jalar su chaqueta para pedirle que parase, pero en cuanto di un pequeño salto, la motocicleta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, sentí un fuerte abrazo y posteriormente, el fuerte golpe contra algo suave.

— ¡You! ¡Mari! — después fueron ruidos a la distancia, mi mente logró enfocarse y vi que todos ya estaban cerca de nosotras.

— Ch-Chika…

— ¡¿Estás bien Mari?!

— Yo…

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dia me miraba con la ceja alzada.

— Perdí… Perdí el control de la motocicleta…— susurró la peligrisácea, quien estaba en el suelo, acostada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero tú eres muy buena manejando!

— Una luciérnaga se atravesó, perdonen… Perdón Mari— me sonrió.

— _But… I…_

— Sigamos, vayan, yo estoy bien, menos mal traíamos cascos— sin contar que me abrazó para que no me golpeara.

Una vez nos quedamos solas la miré.

— ¿De verdad estás bien? Te puedo llevar a un hospital— dije, la culpa no me dejaba estar tranquila.

— Está bien, descuida— golpeó sus rodillas y codos —. Siempre estoy prevenida, pero me dio miedo que tú no, intenté bajar la velocidad para decirte que todo estaba bien ya que seguro no me escuchabas.

— _Silly!_ — exclamé — Aun así, te llevaste la peor parte del golpe.

— Vamos, vamos, retrasaremos a las demás.

— _O-Okay…_

 **Defecto número 4 y 5: Hace cosas innecesarias. Está idiota.**

Llegamos al lugar donde la carrera se llevaría a cabo. Realmente era todo un evento, me sorprendieron gratamente, ya que todo era muy dinámico y funcional.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? — me preguntó Chika, preocupada — Lo siento…

— No, realmente…— miré a los lados — Fue mi culpa, empecé a jalarla y a moverme demasiado, pero creo que no quiere que ustedes sepan eso.

— Así es ella— sonrió —, menos mal no les pasó nada serio.

— Es toda una ¿dama? ¿caballera? ¿caballero? — dije con una sonrisa —. No sabía que tuvieras amigas así.

— Ella podría ser tu príncipe que tanto buscas si dejaras de lado eso del príncipe a caballo— me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —, además le interesas, por eso siempre me acompaña por Ruby, aunque secretamente va a verte.

— _One point for her_ no pude evitar suspirar.

— Estudia biología marina.

— Parece que me la quieres vender.

— Pero solo si andan de la mano y no hacen cosas indebidas— la golpee en el hombro, ella no era quién para hablar de "cosas indebidas" — Ja, ja, ahora ten— me entregó una bandera — Vas a marcar la salida.

— Sí, sí… Tienes razón, esto se ve demasiado como Norteamérica.

— Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

— No gracias.

— Qué mala. Podrías ver más a You.

— Es broma, _honey_ — le guiñé un ojo — Vayamos.

Acompañé a Chika a su motocicleta y me puse en medio de las seis máquinas con dos ruedas. Reconocí la de You entre todas ellas, estaba justo a mi lado, ¿de verdad conduciría después de nuestro accidente? Escuché a muchos aconsejarle que no lo hiciera cuando llegamos. Debía tener deseos de quedar inválida o algo por el estilo.

 **Defecto número 6: Obstinada como ella sola.**

— _It's okay,_ ¡Ya conocen las reglas, chicos! — eso lo acababa de ver en una película de gnomos donde había una carrera de podadoras, esto no era muy diferente ahora que lo pensaba bien— … Y con eso dicho… ¡En sus posiciones! — levanté la bandera, anunciando el pronto comienzo de la carrera. Todos comenzaron a hacer sonar sus motores — ¡Fuera!

Salieron casi disparadas y corrí hasta donde estaba Ruby.

— ¿Ahora qué se hace? — le pregunté.

— Ahí arriba— señaló una pantalla que se estaba encendiendo — Todo el circuito está alumbrado, algunos drones siguen a los corredores desde el cielo. Así los podemos ver.

— Oh…— Chika iba encabezando al grupo, después seguía Dia, en tercer lugar You y después una tal Yohane Tsushima. Cerca de la primera curva, Dia se adelantó cuando mi amiga bajó la velocidad para dar la vuelta, antes de darme cuenta le estaba gritando a mi amiga que fuera más rápido y le ganara a la Kurosawa, _but,_ grande fue mi sorpresa cuando mire a You adelantarse a Chika y Dia de un solo movimiento y ponerse al frente, sin darles oportunidad de rebasarla. Las vimos acercarse y la chica de cabello cenizo seguía a la cabeza, mientras que _Mikan_ y Dia seguían peleando por quien se adelantaba. Quizá había supuesto mal, aun parecían querer sacarse los ojos.

No sirvió de nada cualquier cosa que hicieran, You cruzó la meta, seguida del dúo Kurosawa-Takami. El segundo lugar tendría que decidirse con un piedra papel o tijera, el cual perdió Chika.

— ¡Ah! ¡Llevaba una racha de tres victorias!

— Hoy fue intenso— Ruby delineó la quijada de mi amiga y besó su mejilla —, pero estuviste muy genial ahí.

— Gracias hermosa— Chika tomó de la cintura a la pelirroja y la besó con cariño. Yo aparté la vista _why_ … Bueno… Es incómodo ver ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando estás sobrando.

Decidí caminar un poco en lo que esas dos terminaban su ritual de apareamiento y me dispuse a explorar la oculta vida de las carreras de motocicletas, aunque más bien, parecía una fiesta universitaria cualquiera. Haciendo honor a eso, You estaba en medio de un grupo de chicos y chicas que la animaban a beber cerveza hasta terminar el gran tarro. Una vez lo hizo y me vio, s _he smiled at me_ , saludándome.

 **Defecto número 7: Bebe cerveza como si fuera agua.**

Me acerqué a ella y el fuerte olor a alcohol me golpeó.

— Hola, ¿qué tal lo estás pasando?

— Hasta ahora me aburro un poco, _but you seem to have fun_.

Ella tardó un poco en contestarme, seguro no estaba muy familiarizada con el inglés, o quizá el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle corto circuito.

— Sí, por esta semana soy la ganadora, quiero aprovecharlo.

— ¿Aprovechar? ¿Te darán todas las cervezas que quieras tomar?

— Y muchas chicas se acercan a mí también— me sonrió "seductoramente", sus mejillas rojizas me dejaron saber que ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y no hablaba del triunfo.

 **Defecto número 8: Casanova de quinta.**

— _Oh right,_ ya sabía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que te pusieras en ese plan, todos ustedes son iguales.

— ¿Eh? Pero era una broma, obviamente aquí no es un burdel.

— Sí, sí, claro, _honey_ … Todos los motociclistas son iguales, se creen tan rebeldes y que todos deben ser tan… así como ustedes.

— ¿Eh? — enarcó una ceja, ahora parecía molesta — Si a esas vamos, tú eres rubia, ¿por qué no tienes los ojos azules, poca ropa y no me estás coqueteando? Soy la dueña esta noche.

— _You are an idiot!_ — grité.

 **Defecto número 9: She is an idiot! Ahora en inglés, cuenta también.**

— Tú comenzaste— se encogió de hombros y me miró de arriba abajo —, de cualquier manera, tranquila, no eres mi tipo.

— ¿Ah no? — debía admitir que eso me había picado _very deep in my pride_.

— No, no lo eres— se volteó y me dejó hablando sola. Entendía que me había pasado un poquito con mis comentarios, _but_ , ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba bromeando? Apenas la conozco y no sé si todos hagan ese tipo de bromas aquí. _But I was not going to apologize._ Ella era la que debería disculparse.

— Yo sé que te vuelvo loca, _dear_ — dije un tanto alto para que me escuchara. Realmente solo sabía que le gustaba, pero esa era mi única arma. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta, me tomó de la mano y me llevó por todo el gentío hasta la parte trasera del granero donde tenía lugar la celebración.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — olía a humo de motocicleta y alcohol, a pesar de eso… _She looked so fucking sexy_. No podía echar de cabeza a Chika, así que adopté mi actitud felina para que no se diera cuenta de que me intimidaba un poco. Decidí no mezclar el inglés, pues no quería que la conversación se cortara mientras ella buscaba en su mente el significado de lo que decía.

— Sé que te encanto You, se te nota.

— ¿Y qué si es así?

— Nada, simplemente lo decía— en un acto audaz, me pegué un poco a ella. Sin embargo, ese fue un error mío, pues al momento de estar tan cerca, me vi envuelta en un extraño magnetismo que me erizó la piel.

— Vaya, ¿y entonces? — me tomó de la cintura, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo? _Please!_ — se me escapó, eso significaba que ya no estaba tan lúcida como creí.

— Estás temblando— se acercó lentamente a mí, su voz se escuchaba grave. Esta chica me estaba volviendo loca.

— No es por lo que piensas…— susurré contra sus labios, estaba a nada de besarla, no… Quería que ella me besara.

— ¿A sí? — la sentí alejarse un poco — ¿Entonces?

No iba a hacerlo, ¡ah! ¿Es que no saben cuándo alguien quiere que lo beses?

 **Defecto número 10: ¡Es una densa!**

— _Just come here!_ — dije mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

 **Defecto número 11: Me obliga a hacer cosas que no pensé hacer. NUNCA.**

No fue un beso cuidadoso en lo más mínimo, todas las ansias que llevaba guardando desde el primero momento en que la vi explotaron en ese mismo momento, y al parecer las suyas también. Abrazó mi cintura y yo metí mis dedos en su cabello, mientras dejaba que ella tomara el control del beso. Respirábamos agitadamente, yo mordía su labio inferior con suavidad y ella no me daba oportunidad de tomar aire apropiadamente. El calor en mis mejillas era intenso, sentía mi corazón desbocarse.

— Mari…— escuché su voz llamarme y dirigí mis labios a su cuello, chupando su piel y dejando una pequeña marca en ella. Se tensó y yo sonreí ligeramente — Espera…— se alejó de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, _honey_?

— Estamos yendo muy rápido— que dijera eso me tomó por sorpresa. Otra persona simplemente se habría dejado llevar… Era… tierno… Hasta cierto punto.

— Lo dice quien me arrinconó contra la pared— hice mi gesto gatuno.

— Y tú me besaste.

— ¿No querías?

— Bueno…

— Tranquila— volví a acercarme a ella y la besé con un poco más de tacto y delicadeza. Era un poco más alta que yo, pero eso no me daba problemas para controlar la situación.

Una canción sonó de repente, cuando vi que sacó su celular del bolsillo supe que era su tono de llamada.

— Disculpa.

— Adelante— sonreí y me recargué en la pared.

— ¿Hola? Oh… Eh… Está aquí conmigo… ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¿Permiso? Sí… Yo le digo, te llamo de nuevo. Sí… ¡Chika!

— _My silly friend_?

— Eh… ¿Qué es _silly_?

— Tonta.

— Ah, entonces sí… Era Chika.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Que si ya quieres irte o se quedan un rato más.

— Um… ¿Qué hora es?

— Las tres de la mañana.

— Oh…— repasé en mi cabeza mi horario del día. Tenía clases muy temprano y creo que Chika también, quizá por eso pensó que ya era prudente regresar, incluso se había pasado un poco de lo verdaderamente conveniente — Yo creo que sí— comencé a caminar —, lindo tono.

— Es mi canción favorita.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— "Fireflies" de Owl City— guardó su celular —. No soy muy buena en el inglés, pero me encanta lo que dice la letra.

— Creo que la he escuchado antes en el radio.

— Fue popular hace unos meses — sonrió — En la universidad la ponía en la radio siempre que podía.

— ¿Estudias?

— Sí, seré bióloga marina.

— Interesante.

— ¿Y tú?

— Diseñadora de modas.

— Chika me dijo que hacías ropa— se rio.

— Bueno sí, es parte de la profesión— ¿Qué hacía ropa? ¿En serio solo eso le dijiste Chika? Eres mandarina muerta.

— Entiendo— se rascó la nuca —. Um… Te… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana?

Parecía nerviosa. Intenté buscar en mi cabeza algo que me dijera que debía negarme, aún más fuerte que esos once defectos que le había hallado, pero a esas alturas, ya no me importaba si a mi mamá le alegraba o no el que me gustara una motociclista, o si quería esperar a alguien que hablara nueve idiomas y tuviera sueños en grande, ahora solo quería seguir disfrutando de esa ardiente y linda sensación que me daba You.

— _Yes dear_ — respondí mientras tomaba su brazo. Bien… Si no eres mi príncipe perfecto… Demuéstrame que tan siquiera puedes ser mi príncipe y ya.

* * *

— ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me estás mareando…— Chika miró su celular — ¡Joder Mari! Son las cinco de la mañana…

— _Shut up!_ Que tú estás peor cuando dan las seis, sin contar que tengo que escucharte gritar en medio de la madrugada cuando actualizan tu omegaverse "Wild Stars".

— Pero no es siempre…— dijo con un puchero.

— Igualmente esto no pasa siempre— le saqué la lengua. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y gruñó, después de un rato se sentó en la cama y me miró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Busco qué ponerme…

Mi amiga se levantó de la cama y echó una mirada al clóset. Tomó un short y después lo volvió a meter, sacó un pantalón y una playera blanca. Después tomó una chaqueta negra suya y me entregó las prendas.

— ¿Te vas a vestir ya? — pregunté.

— No, es para ti.

— ¿Eh?, _Why_?

— Ahora déjame dormir al menos media hora.

— Ve a la sala— inflé mis mejillas —. Ni loca me voy a poner esto, ¿crees que voy al set de "Vaselina"? Lamento decirte esto amiga, pero tienes pésimo gusto para vestir— dije mientras sonreía. Chika rio ligeramente y cruzó los brazos.

— Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que te vayas cómoda a tu cita con You "Energizer" Watanabe.

— Pero vamos al cine… Espera, ¿"Energizer"?

— Esa chica es una pila humana, seguro te traerá de un lugar a otro, sobre todo ahora que por fin logró que salieras con ella.

Me sonrojé ligeramente, el saber que le gustas a la persona que te gusta se siente lindo, _that feels like fireworks_ , aunque no sé cómo se siente uno… Bueno, es algo así.

— ¿Tanto así lleva intentándolo?

— Sí, pero ella tan "voy a respetar su espacio" y tú un poco más queriendo no complacer a tu mamá sumando tu fantasía del príncipe super humano, necesitaban un empujón.

 _Respect my space?,_ _sure!_ si le dijera que el día anterior casi me come a besos creo que su imagen de You se iría por los suelos.

— Sí… Bueno… Pero me llevaré el short.

— No.

— _Why?_

— No voy a dejar que vayas así a tu primera cita.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa _honey_?

— ¡Claro! El que sea mi amiga no quiere decir que le dejaré a mi pequeña Mari así como así.

— _Oh, you're adorable!_ — me acerqué a abrazarla.

— Je, je— ella correspondió mi abrazo.

— Pero me llevaré el short, hace un calor infernal.

— ¡Mari!

— Me voy a cuidar, tranquila— le guiñé un ojo — Además ya no tengo quince años.

— Pues no, pero…— abracé de nuevo a mi amiga.

— Gracias— ella volvió a envolverme en sus brazos.

— De nada.

Estuvimos un rato así, tal parecía que no se quería despegar.

— Chika… Sé que me quieres mucho pero, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos…? — un ronquido interrumpió mi frase — _You fell asleep!_

Me quité del abrazo y la dejé caer al suelo, el cual, por suerte, estaba lleno de mi ropa regada, su sonrisa tonta no se quitó y pude escuchar un ligero "Ruby" en sus balbuceos. Reí ligeramente y con un poco de esfuerzo cargué a mi amiga a su cama y la recosté como pude. Salí de la habitación y apagué la luz.

* * *

La hora marcada llegó a la universidad y me dirigí junto a Ruby al lugar habitual donde ella esperaba a Chika, solo que esta vez yo también esperaba a alguien también. Me detuve a pensar un momento, era realmente gracioso el hecho de que Chika haya conocido a su novia por mi y yo a You por ella, supongo que me devolvía el favor.

— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

— _I'm okay._

— Sí…— sonrió — Estoy muy feliz de que al fin des el paso.

— Ugh— me recorrió un escalofrío —, ya suenas como Chika.

Ella rió y nos pusimos a platicar acerca de nuestro próximo proyecto. Al cabo de unos minutos escuché el ruido del motor de las motocicletas de las chicas y suspiré, intentando acomodas mis nervios _in the most recondite place of my mind._

— Hola chicas, ¿cómo fue su día?

— Pesado— dije inmediatamente.

— Te extrañé mucho— Ruby se recargó en el _handlebar_ de la motocicleta de Chika y le beso en la nariz.

— Yo igual Ruby— bajó el freno de la motocicleta para que no perdiera el equilibrio y abrió los brazos para abrazar a su novia.

You y yo nos miramos un momento, ambas nos sonrojamos ligeramente.

— Eh… Hola Mari— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hola You— me acerqué a ella — ¿Va a ser una cita doble?

— No— Chika habló — Ustedes van al cine, yo acompañaré a Ruby por unas telas que necesita.

— ¡Ah! Pero cuando yo te pido que me acompañes no quieres.

— Ahora tienes a You, es fuerte, puede cargar miles de telas— me guiñó el ojo y yo le saqué la lengua.

— _Well,_ ¿nos vamos?

— Sí— You asintió y me extendió un casco para que me lo pusiera. Nos despedimos de las tortolitas y nos dirigimos a la plaza.

Esta vez no tuve miedo, podía abrazar a You como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora sentía tranquilidad en mi corazón. Cerré los ojos, pues aun me daba algo de vértigo ver pasar los autos tan cerca, pero fuera de eso, casi no sentí el camino.

* * *

Chika tenía razón.

MUCHA RAZÓN.

You era un trompo humano que iba de allá para acá, emocionada. Se notaba que le gustaban mucho los muñequitos de cabeza grande, creo que se llaman _funko pop._

— Lo siento, te he traído por toda la plaza— dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

— _Its okay dear_ , _well…_ igual vi muchas cosas interesantes— sonreí. La vi teclear unas cosas en su celular y después volteo a verme.

— Bueno, ¿cuál película quieres ver?

— _Infinity war_ — dije casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me encantan las películas de Marvel!

— Mari— tomó mis manos entre las suyas —, cásate conmigo.

Mi cara entera se puso caliente, lo que indicaba que estaba completamente roja.

— _Silly!_ — grité — No juegues con esas cosas.

— Vale, perdón… Aunque no me molestaría…

 **Defecto núm… Agh…**

No supe qué responder a eso, era obvio que esta chica no solo iba rápido en su motocicleta o en su andar. ¿Casarme? Nunca había pensado en eso, y obviamente no lo iba a pensar con alguien que comenzaba a tratar. El destino es misterioso, hay que ver qué pasa, pero por ahora, solo quiero disfrutar esta tarde al lado de You.

* * *

El cine quedó a oscuras y comenzamos a ver la película. Nada que no esperara de Marvel; efectos especiales de diez, el vestuario hermoso, cómo siempre, la banda sonora… Perfecta. Llegó un punto en la película donde no pude evitar llorar, You tomó mi mano y yo entrelacé nuestros dedos. El resto de la película me recargué en su hombro, disfrutando de su calor.

— ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no me esperaba que eso pasara.

— Fue hermoso— dije mientras sonreía —, me encantó, ¿y a ti?

— Fue genial— miró alrededor —. Ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

— Oh, eso me recuerda a que Chika me debe una cena.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí— miré los locales de comida—, ¿qué quieres comer?

— ¿Pizza?

— Perfecto— tomé su mano y la jalé —. Conozco un buen lugar por aquí.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillas y una chica se acercó a atendernos. Pedimos una pizza mediana de pepperoni.

— Y bueno You, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Veintidós— respondió mientras desviaba la mirada.

— _Are you a year older than me?_ ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba.

— Eh…— la vi bajar su vista al celular, enarqué una ceja y miré bajo la tabla; estaba tecleando algunas cosas de nuevo. Reí ligeramente, en serio se estaba esforzando demasiado, incluso habíamos visto la película subtitulada.

— ¿You?

— ¡Eh! S-Sí, soy un año mayor que tú.

— _Dear_ …— volvió a bajar la vista al celular — You…— me miró — Tranquila, simplemente dime si no me entiendes.

— Lo siento… No soy muy buena con el inglés— hizo una mueca que mostraba su inconformidad.

— Está bien, tranquila, de cualquier manera, lo aprenderás en algún momento— sonreí —. Incluso puedo enseñarte si así lo quieres.

— ¿De verdad? — sonrió.

— De verdad— repetí. La pizza llegó y ambas dejamos la etiqueta de lado para comer con total libertad. Realmente estaba deliciosa, o quizá era que ya teníamos mucha hambre.

— ¿Tienes hermanos You? — le pregunté.

— No, soy hija única…— logré ver algo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Quizá toqué un tema delicado.

— Perdón, no quería meterme demasiado.

— No, tranquila, son cosas que ya pasaron— suspiró — Realmente… Tiene mucho que no veo a mis padres, pero eso es otro tema— me sonrió—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

— Sí, uno— bufé —, es igual de _fr_ …— me detuve de decir _freak,_ y lo cambié por algo que se escuchara mejor — Es igual de apasionado a las motocicletas.

— ¿De verdad? Creo que nos llevaríamos bien.

— No, por favor— tomé refresco y después comencé a jugar con la pajilla —, seguro querría ligarte.

— Yo le dejaría en claro que con quien quiero salir en contigo— me sonrió.

— Qué audaz— recargué mi barbilla en el dorso de mi mano —, pensé que te daría miedo decir algo así, eso le quita la diversión a molestarte— la mesera llegó y retiró los platos. Pagamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento de motocicletas.

— Entonces… Querías molestarme— dijo mientras picaba mis costillas ligeramente con su codo.

— Solo un poco, por como reaccionaste la vez pasada, pensé que serías un poco más cohibida.

— El que sea un tanto penosa no quiere decir que no externe mi sentir, y en este momento más que nunca quiero abrazarte y decir que haces latir mi corazón de una manera impresionante.

— Pero… Si apenas nos hemos tratado…— dije, apenada.

— Sí, pero así me siento, tampoco estoy diciendo que te amo— esbozó una sonrisa —, pero estoy segura que lo que siento crecerá enormemente si nos damos una oportunidad, después de lo de hoy lo creo con aun más fuerza… Quizá sea un poco extraño preguntar esto, pero… ¿Yo te gusto?

Demasiado asertiva para mi propio bien. Millones de ideas vinieron a mi cabeza, sentí que mi interior era un caos, tanto mi estómago como mi corazón.

— Sí…— dejé salir con suavidad. No esperaba que mi voz se escuchara tan baja, pero no lo pude evitar.

— Tú también me gustas— se detuvo y me miró con esos ojos azules, envueltos en calidez —, me gustas mucho Mari.

Podía ser una flama cuando quería, pero también una suave brisa. You Watanabe era esa explosión de fuegos artificiales que llenaba mi interior.

Nos acercamos lentamente y unimos nuestros labios con delicadeza, como si temiéramos que, si nos movíamos demasiado rápido, el momento se rompiera. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y yo tomé sus mejillas con suavidad, mis manos frías se llenaron de calidez al tocar su suave rostro. Nos separamos y nuestros ojos se conectaron; no quería hablar, sentía que sobraba y tal vez, ella también, porque me tomó de la mano mientras sonreía y me guió a su motocicleta.

* * *

— Creo que esta es una buena forma de terminar la cita— dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

— ¡Es impresionante!

— En carretera abierta es más fácil ver estos paisajes, y ayer que regresaba a mi departamento vi que las estrellas aquí se ven muy claras, pensé que te gustaría.

— Es hermoso— se sentó en el césped y yo hice lo mismo. Ella tomó mi mano y yo volví a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro; nunca me cansaría de hacer eso.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Chika.

 **Mikan/ En línea:**

 **Como no has regresado me imagino que las cosas fueron bien. ¡Dile a You que me tiene que pedir permiso para salir contigo!**

 **Yo iré a dormir ya, cuídate Mari.**

Reí al leerlo. Todos los que han querido salir conmigo han sufrido el cuestionario Takami.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya quieres regresar?

— No, es Chika, dice que tienes que pedirle permiso para salir conmigo.

You rio y acarició mi cabeza.

— Bueno, lo haré.

— Es una tonta, no le hagas caso.

— Recuerdo que ella dijo que hiciste lo mismo con Ruby.

— Bueno, sí…— inflé las mejillas — ¡Pero es diferente!

— Entonces, ¿desobedecemos a Chika?

— You… NUNCA le he obedecido— volvió a reír.

— Bien, entonces, Mari, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— No dijiste mi apellido, _again!_

— ¿Eh? Pero no sé tú apellido, ¿cuál es?

— Adivina, cuando lo sepas me lo vuelves a pedir.

— B-Bueno, le preguntaré a…— la besé antes de que pudiera terminar.

— Sí quiero ser tu novia— sonreí. No lo esperaba de esa manera… Y había sido raro… Pero fue mi momento perfecto.

Me abrazó de nuevo y besó mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz y mis labios.

— Entonces es oficial, eres mi novia… Mari am…

— Mari Ohara.

— Mari Ohara— me besó.

Las estrellas brillaban, era nuestro propio espectáculo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan plena y a la vez tan temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, pero los ojos azules de You me dieron la seguridad que necesitaba para pensar que no importaba lo que sucediera, si ella estaba conmigo, podríamos superarlo.

 _I had found my prince_ , uno que olía a humo de motor y a _Mont Blanc Legend_ , uno que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza en cuanto la vi, y yo no podría pedir a nadie más perfecta para mí que ella.


End file.
